


Their Blond Hair

by atkesst



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat noir is the best ally, F/M, Like, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Questions, Really Really Dumb, mentioned JuleRose, no i did not read this over, oblivious idiots, this fic is kinda bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkesst/pseuds/atkesst
Summary: Chat Noir asks Ladybug a series of questions to do with her civilian self and the one she’s in love with. The two of them reveal a bit too much information and everything clicks.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Their Blond Hair

“So, who are you?” Chat asked casually while they hung out on their spot on the roof, gazing at the moon behind the Eiffel Tower.

“Ladybug,” she said plainly. “You know I’m not going to tell you who I really am, right?”

He sighed. “‘Course, bugaboo. I just can’t help but wonder.”

“I wonder too, don’t worry,” she mumbled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

His heartbeat quickened. Then, not really knowing why, he grabbed her hand and brought it in front of him.

“What?” she asked, not even flinching at the sudden movement.

He brought his finger to her wrist, feeling for her pulse. When he found it, he felt the steadiness of its beating. “How can I be so excited around you and you’re just... not?”

“It means I trust you,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Now shh.”

He did not shh. “Do you not at least get a little nervous? I always get nervous when people touch me, even if they’re not dashingly handsome cats.”

She took her arm back from his grasp and wrapped it around his waist, getting more comfortable. “I get that way around some people, I guess. Not with everyone. I’m just used to hugs.”

“Ah.” It did make sense. Adrien didn’t receive a whole lot of contact except from Chloe. “Still impressed you can resist me.”

“It’s extremely difficult,” she said sarcastically. 

He put his arm around her as well and brought the topic back to his original question. “Can I ask some stuff about you at least? Stuff you can answer vaguely enough that you won’t give yourself away.”

“You won’t shut up if I say no, will you?”

He shook his head, a gesture she only recognized from the sound of his hair ruffling since her eyes were still, in fact, closed.

“Fine. Ask away, kitty.”

He thought for a second. “What’s your hair color like when you’re not Ladybug?”

“Still dark. It’s a little brighter as Ladybug but that might just be because of the red costume.” She leaned farther into him. “What about your hair?”

He didn’t realize she was going to ask him as well but he was glad to share everything with her. “Same color as now, just a bit shorter. Do you wear pants or skirts? Or shorts?” For some reason, he couldn’t really imagine her in anything but the costume.

“Pants.”

“Jeans? Or...”

“Too specific.”

“How is that too specific?” he asked incredulously. “Do you think I’ll go around Paris harassing every girl wearing corduroys?”

“Knowing you, yeah.” She chuckled. “How about you?”

“I wear jeans.”

“Really?” She sat up and opened her eyes. “Why can’t I picture that at all?”

“What are you picturing?”

She scrunched up her nose. “A cowboy.”

He laughed. “Wow, great. You interested in being lasso’d up by yours truly?”

“Uh huh. Definitely.” She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him.

After regaining his balance, he asked another question. “Are you as confident outside the costume as you are in it?”

“No!” she answered immediately. “Not even close. I’m really, really shy in real life.”

“That’s a surprise.”

“Right? But yeah, I can barely get a sentence out properly around... certain people. I’m the exact opposite of Ladybug. And you?”

He tried his best to imagine a quiet, insecure Ladybug but failed. “I’m still pretty confident. Just in a different way.”

She tilted her head but didn’t pry.

Onto the next question. “Do you think that it’s possible I know you?”

It took a second for her to respond. “No. I mean, you might, but it’s unlikely. You might know of my family but probably not me. Do you think _I_ know _you_?”

He grinned, trying not to glance over his shoulder at the billboard with his face on it. “Not to sound cocky, but yeah.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure. I might’ve even heard you use my name in passing. I’m kinda a big deal.” He flipped his hair dramatically 

“If you say so, kitty.” Her tone was dismissive but he could see her face twitch as if she was mentally scrolling through blonde celebrities that wore jeans. It’s a good thing there were a lot.

Though she had told him over and over that she didn’t want to know his identity, he couldn’t help but hope she figured it out. “Yeah. It’s mostly because of my father. He’s famous as well.”

She shook her head subtly like she was trying to stop herself from thinking.

“Okay, next question. Have you ever lied to me about your life? Like, changed things up a little to hide your identity.”

“Yeah,” she admitted, looking down at her knees. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have too.” He thought back to when he literally got Wayhem to step in for him as himself during his fight with the Gorzilla. “Last question.”

“Shoot.”

“The boy you love,” he said softly. “What’s he like?”

She froze. “Are- are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He needed to move on. Hearing about this guy would hopefully help. Somehow. 

“Well,” she started hesitantly. “He’s kind. And helpful.”

Chat snorted. “That should be the bare minimum.”

“It should be,” she agreed. “But he’s just so much more those things than anyone else. He’s so kind to everyone, even if they aren’t kind to him back. He looks out for people.”

“Is he hot?”

She stared at him disapprovingly. “Yeah, kitty. He’s hot. Someone’s shallow.”

He ignored her criticism. “What does he look like?”

“I feel like you’re going to try to murder him.”

“I’ll try my best not to.”

“Okay.” She laid back on the roof and stared at the stars that were now a lot more visible than when they first arrived. “He’s got short blond hair. And he had these bright, shiny eyes. The kind you totally get lost in.”

_Like yours_ ,  he almost said.

She continued. “His skin is on the tanner side. Usually people with blonde hair have really pale skin but his is just a bit darker than mine.”

“This sounds like me. Are you sure you’re not just flirting with me?” He almost let his hopes get up.

She scoffed. “In your dreams. Besides, he’s a musician. I really doubt you have any musical talent.”

“You’d be surprised!” He put his hands on his hips. “I’m actually a musician too. And a pretty good one!”

“Yeah, yeah.” She turned on her side and gestured for him to join her. 

He laid down as well, facing her. “Actually, you know how I said I’m famous? If you’ve heard of me, you might know I’m a musician.”

She didn’t respond. 

He stared at her.

She stared back. He almost heard the gears turning in between her ears.

Her eyes widened and she shot to her feet. “Oh. You- I, uh.” 

“What?” he asked, standing up. Did she figure it out? He panicked slightly, still not knowing who she was. His mind rushed through every dark haired girl he could think of but there were just too many. “So am I.. him?”

“No,” she said confidently. His heart sank. “This boy... he’s not...” She looked around as if there were other people on the roof. “I’m sorry to disappoint you kitty but,” the last part came out in a whisper, “He’s not... XY.” Her cheeks flushed as she rushed off, disappearing into the night.

“He’s not XY? What does that even mean?”

Then it clicked.

She said she had lied about some of the details. Which shy dark-haired girls did he know that were in love with tan, short-haired blond people? It was almost ironic that this girl had been sitting behind him in class all this time and he never even noticed. Of course, he never even stood a chance.

“Juleka?” he whispered to no one.

* * *

“Tikki, can you believe that Chat Noir is the most obnoxious singer in Paris?”

Tikki sighed, watching Marinette draw Chat Noir’s mask over the XY poster she had downloaded on her iPad. 

**Author's Note:**

> aha please dont kill me  
> \- also this was gonna only have one chapter but I came up with an idea so I’ll update tomorrow


End file.
